


Cover

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Male WoL, Multi, hrothgar WoL, trans Urianger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: When Urianger retreats into himself again, his boyfriends are there for him.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light/Cid nan Garlond
Kudos: 5





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).



Everything had been going so well. Hells, everything was still going so well. Well enough that Jack and even Cid were home more often than not, well enough that there hadn’t been any near-disaster in what felt like a moon, well enough that there hadn’t even been any expeditions to put down monsters that roamed the land. All was at peace, all was right, they were all back home safe and sound. The First was safe, the Source was safe for now, everything was fine. So then why, why did Urianger’s mind insist on making him feel like this?

At first, with how well everything was going, Urianger could at least try to ignore it. Ignore the feeling that every glance his way was knives in his skin, ignore the thoughts that everyone was staring at him, seeing everything that was wrong with him, looking at him in a way meant to harm. He could ignore that with thoughts of how peaceful it had been, thoughts of how he and his boyfriends had spent the night snuggling together while spinning tales of their youths, tales of fairy stories that Urianger had so enjoyed as a child. Stories that Jack, too, could contribute to, and Cid, though the Garlean’s stories weren’t quite so fantastical as the ones from those born into a land blessed with magic.

Sometimes, even just remembering these stories was enough to bring a smile to Urianger’s lips as he remembered how awed Cid had looked to hear them, how enraptured he’d been, how he’d hung on every word. How even Jack had looked amazed, for the fairytales in Ilsabard were still nothing compared to those that Urianger had picked up from the First. Though he did, admittedly, stick to the ‘nicer’ fairytales, avoiding the ones where the pixies had unknowingly tortured mortals for fun.

But that wasn’t working now. Now, the voices in Urianger’s head, the thoughts that everyone was staring at him, grew too loud for him to ignore. No longer did he want to expose his skin to the sun of the Source, not the blistering sun of Thanalan, nor the dappled sun of Gridania, not even the wind-kissed air of La Noscea. He didn’t want anyone except for the two he most loved to see any of his skin beyond his hands and face.

Away went the silken robes of his now-usual attire, with the chains that Urianger so loved to run his fingers over (and which Jack and Cid so loved to tug on in more intimate situations). Urianger ran his fingers gently over the chains one last time, the stars and crescent moons that adorned them, gently caressing the silk that did feel so nice against his skin. He hung the garments up almost reverently, eventually stepping away to reach into an area of his wardrobe that he had not touched in many moons.

As he pulled the robes over his head, Urianger remembered when they had been his only comfort in the world, when he had been able to hide away from the world behind robes that had nothing special about them. They held that same comfort now, and a part of him broke, tears sliding down his cheeks, at how wrong it was for it to feel comfortable. But perhaps he deserved this. Deserved to feel uncomfortable, to retreat back into what he had once been. Urianger’s lip trembled, and he brushed away tears with his knuckles before reaching for the last part of his outfit.

The world looked different, through rose-coloured goggles. Certainly not rose-tinted, as one would expect, that phrase proving ironic in this instance. There was nothing optimistic about Urianger’s current outlook. Only that his mind was at rest, with the robes draped over his body, formless, shapeless, showing not an inch of skin beyond what was necessary for work.

At last, Urianger pulled his hood up over his head, and now, he finally felt comfortable. Just not entirely happy. There would be questions, he knew. Concerned gazes. But perhaps nobody would notice, outside of those who cared for him. He wouldn’t blame them, not really. In this time of peace, who would spare even a thought for the strange elezen, robed again, missing his much fancier garments that he’d managed to bring over from the First?

Urianger lingered overlong in his room before emerging, heading straight to the Waking Sands. He needed to be ever on top of things, now more than ever. This was a time of peace, yes, but blind peace was little better than rushing headlong into danger. Besides, it might serve to take his mind off of how he was feeling.

As the door closed behind Urianger, Cid looked at Jack, his boyfriend also watching the door that Urianger had just exited through.

“Looks like someone’s decided to change his outfit for today,” said Cid. Jack nodded, though his brow was furrowed in concern, ears falling flat.

“Seems that way,” said Jack. “Did he seem… different to you?”

“If you mean ‘did he seem distant’, then yes,” said Cid, putting down the object that he’d been tinkering with (a key for some new Ironworks tech) and walking over to Jack. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer, pleased when Jack wrapped his arms around him in return. Jack was still as warm and comforting as ever, his beating heart a pleasant lullaby beneath Cid’s ear on many a sleepless night when memories of the past came calling. Even more comforting now, when their boyfriend was acting strangely.

“Mayhap we should talk to him once he returns home,” said Jack. “Trust me, I want to go after him, but…”

“He needs his space,” said Cid, Jack nodding. They both knew how Urianger could get sometimes, and both respected his need for space.

“I’ll ask someone at the Sands to keep an eye on him, though,” said Jack, pressing a finger to his linkpearl to call upon someone who he knew was stationed there with his boyfriend.

“Good call,” said Cid, nodding. He tried to return to his work, though his mind was elsewhere. Urianger had worn that outfit a lot when they’d first been getting to know him, when touches had been anathema to him, when the very idea of showing himself had been akin to blasphemy. But he’d gotten better, become more comfortable with showing himself around his boyfriends, comfortable with removing the hood and his goggles, and eventually with allowing both of his boyfriends to see him naked, to kiss his scars and stroke hands over every inch of skin, allowed himself to be consumed fully by their bodies. To see him so covered now felt… wrong.

“It’s almost like he’s regressing,” said Jack. “I hope that it’s just a bad day, or a bad few days. We all have them, I’m sure.”

“More frequently now, but yes,” said Cid, nodding. Gods knew he’d withdrawn into himself following the descent into his memories on Gangos, and even before that, during the search into Omega. He had seen Jack’s darker periods, too, they both had. “We just have to give him time and let him know that we’ll always be there for him.”

“You always know just what to say and do,” said Jack, standing behind his boyfriend and leaning down to wrap his arms around Cid from behind. He pressed a kiss to Cid’s cheek before pressing his cheek into that spot, eyes closed as he breathed softly. Cid’s hand came up to stroke the fur of Jack’s cheek, a soothing touch that was worth more than all the gil in the world.

“It’s a gift,” said Cid. “We’ll talk to our beloved elezen and ask him if he feels like talking about it. If he does, well, that’s great. And if not…”

“We’ll give him all the time and patience in the world,” said Jack. “And our love, even if he doesn’t accept it.” For the gods knew that Jack sometimes felt undeserving of the love of his boyfriends, his family, his friends.

Urianger returned home late enough that night that only a few candles burned in the windows, the elezen tiptoeing softly through the house until he reached his bedroom. He did not take off much clothing, only his goggles and cowl to make sleep more comfortable and less dangerous. Jack still pulled him into his arms, though, and Urianger could not find it in himself to crawl out of that hold. He only laid his head against Jack’s chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart, and let tears fall from beneath his eyelids. Tiny comets, bringing forth a calamity. Or perhaps averting it.

He was gone again the next morning before either of his boyfriends awoke, not wanting to be seen. Jack understood, though it hurt. Cid stayed, though, not wanting to leave Jack alone in distress. It wasn’t as though he had anything better to do, anyway.

It was days before the three were finally all awake at the same time. Urianger’s seeping darkness had lifted just enough to allow him to follow the urge to return home, to see his boyfriends and speak with them. Or at least be held by them.

“Uri,” Jack uttered when the door opened, the elezen walking inside. Urianger’s throat closed up as he beheld the two of them through his rose-coloured goggles, tears pricking at golden eyes.

“You’re home early,” said Cid, his voice as cheery as ever. Urianger’s lip wobbled at the sound of it. “It’s good to see you.” And now the tears came, though Urianger only slowly stepped towards his boyfriends, at last allowing Jack to pull him into his arms before Cid offered him the same gentleness, gently rubbing his back.

“I needed to see thee,” said Urianger, his voice still too tight. “I couldst not stand to be away any longer.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jack asked. “We’re here either way, of course, just… if there’s any way to help you, I want to help.”

“We both do,” said Cid. “You know me, always fixing things.” He gave a smile that Uri couldn’t help but return, though his was tight as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Then mayhap I shall tell thee,” said Urianger. Jack brightened at that, ears perking up, a smile splitting his face.

“Should we move to the bed, so that we can cuddle?” Jack asked. “I’ve missed… holding you.” He did hold Urianger at night, but that was different.

“I can get behind that,” said Cid. “But only if Uri is willing, of course.”

“Of course,” said Urianger, his smile slowly becoming more genuine. “You need only lead the way, my loves.”

The bed that the three men shared was far larger than any other in Eorzea (even in the pleasurehouses), built for the benefit of three very tall men including one very large Hrothgar. It was only too easy for Urianger to snuggle up between his two boyfriends, the two men he loved most in this or any world. Even as his heart sang with anxiety, even as he knew that he must tell them what ailed him, what thoughts nipped at his happiness, shrouding it, preventing him from enjoying this peaceful time.

“Talk if you want to,” said Jack, his arms wrapped around Urianger from behind. “But only if you want to.”

“Everything is up to you,” said Cid. “Tell us what you want and when you want. Or we can just cuddle. Entirely up to you.”

“How did I ever manage to capture the love of the two most wonderful men in Eorzea?” Urianger asked, leaning back against Jack, though he reached a hand out to take hold of Cid’s hand.

“There’s just something loveable about you,” said Cid. “But don’t worry, I used to wonder the very same thing.”

“Is it what happened on the First?” Jack prompted once Urianger was quite comfortable. Urianger sighed, casting his gaze downwards. At his robed legs.

“Alas, tis not so easy this time as guilt over mine own mistakes,” said Urianger. “This problem stems far deeper. From when I was younger. Much younger.” Yet it did not usually bother him, not like this. Or at least, it hadn’t for a while.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jack asked, his muzzle resting on Urianger’s shoulder. “It’s completely okay if you don’t want to.”

“I suppose that I owe both of thee an explanation for mine… recent odd behaviour,” said Urianger. He closed his eyes, attempting to bring forth voice to what pained him the most. “As both of thee know, I hath oft struggled with mine… appearance.”

“Aye,” said Jack. “I remember a time when you wore this kind of attire all the time.”

“And then I met thee and Cid, and found myself wanting to uncover mineself for thee,” said Urianger. “Twas foolish of me to believe that it would last.”

“Is that what’s wrong?” Jack asked, coming around to look at Urianger. His boyfriend looked down, cheeks flushed red with his shame, and nodded, a single tear tracking down his cheek.

“Well, we think you’re the most stunning man we’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing,” said Cid, brushing away Urianger’s tear. Urianger looked up at Cid, his heart struggling to lift from the morass of sorrow.

“Dost… thou truly believe that?” Urianger asked. Cid nodded, a smile on his face, while Jack did the same.

“I’m willing to show you, if you’re comfortable with that,” said Jack. “Show you just how much we adore your body.”

And, though a part of Urianger wanted to deny them and himself this pleasure, wanted to wallow in his own self-pity… he found himself nodding, giving his boyfriends permission to strip away the layers of his clothing, just as they had once stripped away layers of self-loathing, layers of mystery, to get at the man underneath it all.

“I pray that thou will do just that,” said Urianger. And, as Cid smoothed a hand down his cheek, gently pushing back the hood of his cowl, Urianger found himself leaning into the touch, eyes closed, heart thumping a little faster.

“May I?” Cid asked, his fingers sliding underneath the strap of Urianger’s goggles.

“Yes,” said Urianger, his voice almost a whisper, and Cid removed the goggles with such tenderness that Urianger could scarcely stand it, more tears sliding down his cheeks which Cid kissed away.

“You’re so handsome,” Jack murmured, his hands going to the front of Urianger’s robe, smoothing over the fabric, feeling how his boyfriend trembled beneath. Though he would be alright, he knew.

“Extremely handsome,” Cid agreed. “Your mind has no right making you detest your body so. We know that it’s handsome, and you know, deep down, that it is, too.” The words sank in, enkindling a fire deep in Urianger’s belly, a warmth that spread through him, pooling between his legs. Cid pressed gentle kisses to his neck, moving away only so that Jack could remove the robe that hid so much of Urianger’s body from the world, from them. Urianger had expected to shudder, to feel disgusted with his body so exposed, and he did feel slightly uncomfortable- for a moment, anyway, his mind all too aware of how exposed he was now.

Until Jack pressed a kiss to one side of his neck, Cid kissing the other side, both men kissing their way down his neck, his chest, over the scars that had marked the beginning of Urianger’s new life.

“You’re so brave to go through this,” Cid murmured as he kissed his way along one scar, Urianger tipping his head back, breath coming in short shudders of delight. “Not many would be willing to brave pain for a good outcome.”

“Twas the outcome, indeed, that I focused on during the pain,” said Urianger. “For I knew that it would only serve to bring forth far greater joy.”

“And it did, didn’t it?” said Jack. He traced his tongue along the other scar, Urianger giving a shudder of pleasure as his fingers went to Jack’s mane.

“Aye… aye,” said Urianger. His golden eyes fluttered open, looking down at his boyfriends, seeing the love that they beheld him with. They kissed away the fresh tears, Cid’s hands sliding down to Urianger’s waist, to his undergarments.

“May I?” Cid asked, thumbs slipping beneath the elastic waistband.

“Please,” Urianger urged him, moving his hips to aid Cid with his task.

“Just look at how wet you’ve gotten,” said Jack, grinning as he took in the sight of Urianger’s glistening folds.

“Twas entirely your and Cid’s doing,” said Urianger, heart thundering in his chest.

“May we partake?” Jack asked, fingers already hovering between Urianger’s spread legs. The elezen nodded, giving a gasp as Jack’s larger fingers glided through his folds, dipping down further, one finger slipping inside.

“All of this from us, huh?” Cid asked, his fingers moving to rub over Urianger’s clit, joining Jack in bringing their boyfriend far greater pleasure.

“Always,” said Urianger, gazing down at his boyfriends, the pleasure washing over him washing away the thoughts that he would rather not have, rather not dwell on.

Between kisses and gentle touches, Jack and Cid slowly removed their clothing, perhaps in a desire to not have Urianger feel out of place being the only naked one in the room, perhaps to show him their own pleasure. It worked either way, Urianger’s body and mind flooded with desire even as his heart swelled with love.

“You’re the most handsome elezen I’ve met,” said Cid, leaning up to kiss Urianger’s neck again, marking kisses down to his collarbone. “Could I have the honour of fucking you?”

“Of course,” said Urianger. “I would like nothing more, truly.” Cid kissed him, then, his fingers gently running though Urianger’s hair. Jack moved out of the way, pressing a kiss to Urianger’s cheek as Cid pulled away to position himself between Urianger’s legs. He traced a hand down over Urianger’s stomach, finishing between his legs, stroking through the folds and slipping a finger inside.

“I got him ready for you,” said Jack, giving his boyfriend a grin.

“Indeed, he did,” said Urianger. “You need but slide inside and- ah.” For Cid had done just that, gently sliding his cock into Urianger, gazing down into golden eyes, his arms going around his boyfriend loosely as Urianger got comfortable.

Cid fucked Urianger slowly, with all the gentleness in the world, focusing on bringing Urianger pleasure above everything else. And with each soft sound that came from Urianger, each moan, Cid’s enjoyment only grew, his thrusts becoming faster as Urianger asked for it, his lips landing on every part of Urianger that he could reach as he murmured assurances about how handsome his boyfriend was, how much he loved him. The whole time, Jack watched, his one visible eye aglow with love, his cock unsheathed, yet he dared not wrap a hand around it, wanting instead to bury it in something far more satisfying. If Urianger would have him, of course.

Jack’s ears perked up when the moment of climax came, Urianger crying out, more tears spilling down his cheeks, as he tightened around his boyfriend, throwing his head back even as Cid buried his head in Urianger’s neck, fucking him faster, eventually spilling his load inside of him. Cid panted for a few moments before pulling away, his eyes filled with love for his boyfriend. Urianger reached up, cupping Cid’s cheek, thumb rubbing across the bristles of his beard.

“I love thee, Cid,” said Urianger, cheeks glistening with tears that Jack leaned in to brush away with his lips.

“Love you too,” said Cid, smiling down at him. “And you, Jack.” Jack grinned, leaning back and looking at them both.

“May I?’ Jack asked, gesturing at Urianger, whose eyes widened.

“Of course,” said Urianger. “I would love nothing more than to be claimed by both of mine boyfriends.”

“Guess I’ll get out of the way, then,” said Cid, giving a grin before he pulled out of Urianger gently, Urianger giving a soft gasp at the loss of sensation. He closed his eyes, legs spread, clearly waiting for Jack’s cock to replace Cid’s.

Jack knelt in front of Urianger, cock throbbing as he beheld the mess that Cid and Urianger had made, the cum sliding out of him. Jack swiped his tongue over his lips, a strange desire coming over him. Though it wasn’t too strange, not really, considering the fact that he’d done this before.

Leaning in, Jack swiped his tongue through Urianger’s folds, groaning in delight at the mingled taste of both of his boyfriends. Shuffling back on the bed a little, Jack leaned down on his knees, tail swaying behind him slowly as he slid his tongue inside, Urianger’s gasp and moans of delight enough to have his cock throbbing almost uncomfortably against his belly. Urianger clutched the pillow beneath his head, his back arching as Jack nosed his clit even while his tongue slid deeper inside, trying to lap up the mess, cleaning it with his tongue, the taste of his boyfriends filling his mouth even as Urianger cried out in orgasm, clenching around Jack’s tongue, the feeling of Jack’s tongue flicking against his inner walls utterly divine.

“Ladybird, whatever you do, I pray do not remove your tongue,” said Urianger. But it was too late, for Jack had slid his tongue back into his mouth, licking the taste of Urianger from his lips.

“Do you think you can handle more?” Jack asked. “Because I am willing to forgo fucking you if that’s what you wish.”

“Ladybird, pray gaze deep into mine eyes and tellest me if thou truly thinkest that I do not desire thy cock,” said Urianger. Jack looked and, seeing the desire, nodded, settling himself between Urianger’s legs. His tongue had done the job of stretching Urianger open enough for him, making it an easy fit as he slid his cock inside, giving a groan of delight at the pleasant sensation.

“I wouldn’t deny you the pleasure, don’t worry,” said Jack, smiling at him. He began to thrust in, enjoying Urianger’s moans, though deep down, he was ever aware that his boyfriend, strong though he may be, could well be approaching the limits of what his body could endure. Not wanting to overstimulate him, Jack kept it gentle, pressing kisses to Urianger’s neck, his cheeks, enjoying the way that Urianger’s limbs wound around him.

“Jack?” Urianger asked as he felt his boyfriend pull out of him slightly so that only the tip remained in, a pained look flashing over Jack’s features.

“I don’t think you can handle my knot today, not with how stimulated you are,” said Jack. “I know that you’re strong, don’t worry, just… thought I’d be careful.”

“Thou are far more intelligent than I, then,” said Urianger, giving him a fond smile. “I do agree, however, with your decision. And I thank thee.” Though he would sorely miss the sensation of Jack’s knot, he knew that this would be better in the long run. Already, he could feel his skin almost burning with overstimulation, his third orgasm (almost in a row) almost painful. Yet it was still wonderful, to feel Jack’s seed flowing into him, spilling around the edges and dribbling out onto the sheets of the bed.

For a few moments afterwards, it was all that the three could do to dimply lay there, tangled in a mess of limbs, skin shiny with sweat and hair and fur damp, kisses still being pressed to Urianger’s cheeks.

“How are you feeling now?” Jack murmured as he stroked a hand over Urianger’s hair.

“Much better,” said Urianger. “I thank both of thee for… thy kindness, thy gentleness, for caring for me so.”

“You deserve it,” said Jack.

“No matter what your mind says, you are still deserving of kindness and care and love,” said Cid. “We know that better than anyone.” Urianger blinked back tears as Jack nodded, too. Three men, scarred and disfigured from wounds both internal and external… and yet they were all still here. They had found each other. Despite everything, despite all of the odds, they had survived, they had found happiness. A lasting happiness.

“If I may stealest the usual task that is Cid’s suggestion,” said Urianger, catching both of their attention. “I believe that it may be best to… clean this mess.” Jack grinned as Cid chuckled.

“I was just about to suggest that,” said Cid. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up. And then we can do whatever you want to do, Uri.” Urianger felt that his heart had never felt this big.

But then, in the bath that Cid had custom-made for them (fire crystals provided warmth while a magitek invention of Cid’s provided bubbles for a relaxing spa), Urianger had to reconsider- his heart felt bigger now. As hands gently washed skin, touches so gentle that he couldn’t help but allow a few more tears to slip free, Urianger felt like the luckiest man alive. Perhaps he would never fully believe that he deserved this, perhaps he would always be waiting for the calamity that would tear them apart. But… he could accept this kindness. Enjoy it, even. For who knew, truly, what the future would bring? Not even his astrologian cards could tell him that. Though, then again, he wasn’t sure if they could have predicted this happiness, either. Perhaps there were some things that were simply… fate. And he could accept that. For as long as it lasted.


End file.
